mywaifufandomcom_it-20200213-history
Regina degli Abissi
Può sembrare strano, ma costei è forse una delle mie preferite in assoluto! Presentazione del personaggio Può sembrare strano, ma costei è forse una delle mie preferite in assoluto! Presentazione del personaggio La Regina degli Abissi, o Lady of the Deep in originale, è un personaggio che appare come antagonista nel film "Il viaggio di Natale di Braccio di Ferro". Essa non è altri che la Strega del Mare sotto false sembianze, camuffata per potersi avvicinare a Braccio di Ferro. Il suo aspetto, anche se viene fatto intendere che sia una sirena, è quello di una bellissima donna di carnagione verde acqua con dei lunghi capelli di diverse tonalità di verde, simili ad alghe, raccolti in una coda. La cosa che più salta all'occhio è come la suo fisionomia non sia caricaturale o buffa, come invece sono rappresentati gli altri personaggi (basti pensare alle proporzioni del corpo di Braccio di Ferro o Olivia), ma invece presenta un corpo snello e bilanciato, molto più simile a quello di una persona reale. Questo non è un caso, infatti il suo compito è quello di irretire Braccio di Ferro e di portarselo via, per ottenere il dominio dei mari grazie alla forza del marinaio. Compito non adatto ad un personaggio con sembianze strane o burlesche, che sarebbe risultato poco credibile anche nel contesto in cui si cala il film. La Regina degli Abissi può tranquillamente essere considerata la donna più bella dell'intero franchise di Braccio di Ferro. Perchè è una mia waifu Cosa mai potrà rendere un personaggio così sconosciuto appartenente ad un film altrettanto sconosciuto degno di essere la waifu di qualcuno? Le ragioni sono molteplici. Partiamo dal principio. Immaginatemi come il bimbo che ero quando guardai per la prima volta il film. Ero un modesto seguitore dei cartoni animati di Braccio di Ferro, li vedevo quando capitava ma più o meno avevo capito come funzionava il tutto: Braccio di Ferro era l'invincibile protagonista che per quante volte venisse messo in situazioni difficili se la cavava sempre con battute e spinaci. Era rappresentato come un personaggio assai invincibile, anche grazie al fatto che le sue avventure non si prendessero molto sul serio. Era lui il primo a scherzarci sopra ed a ironizzare su tutto ciò che gli succedeva. Caratteristiche che mantiene anche nella pellicola, oltre ad un profondo amore che lo lega alla sua famiglia, ovvero Olivia e Pisellino. La prima apparizione Eccomi a guardare il film seduto sul divano, conscio di tutti gli aspetti che rendevano Braccio di Ferro sè stesso, e ritrovandoli nel corso dei minuti di film. E ad un certo punto, ecco che spunta lei: la Regina degli Abissi. La sua prima apparizione fu qualcosa di magico per me, che non scorderò mai. Vedere quella donna che emergeva dalle acque, così diversa nel character design rispetto agli altri personaggi, fu un colpo di fulmine. Era un personaggio totalmente differenza da quelli che ero abituato a vedere nel cartone, sembrava quasi fuori posto. Ma non fu solo l'aspetto che mi fece infatuare di questa sirena. Ma più che altro se sue azioni. Come ho precedentemente scritto Braccio di Ferro è un personaggio umoristico e praticamente invincibile per via della sua spropositata forza. Ed ecco perché la Regina degli Abissi è un personaggio perfetto, anzi, IL personaggio perfetto da mettere come antagonista del marinaio. La sua pericolosità non sta nella forza bruta ma nel suo essere femminile ed affascinante. In effetti lei rappresenta la perfetta nemesi di Braccio di Ferro: essendo una donna, quest'ultimo non la può colpire per via del suo codice d'onore, e in più le sue armi sono l'ipnosi e la seduzione, cose contro le quali Braccio di Ferro è indifeso. È palese che si sia voluto mettere in mostra questa associazione tra la Regina e le debolezze sopra citate. Braccio di Ferro è inerme contro di lei e viene ampiamente mostrato durante le scene in cui lei è presente. Con il suo potere riesce a piegare Braccio di Ferro al suo volere per due volte durante il film, semplicemente parlandogli. Il suo scopo è quello di baciare Braccio di Ferro, così da rendere l'effetto dell'incantesimo duraturo, una specie di Biancaneve al contrario. La cosa sorprendente è come il protagonista non esiti un solo istante ad obbedirle quando si trova stregata dalla suddetta. Voi potrete controbattere dicendo "Grazie, è ipnotizzato, ovvio che non può disobbedirle!". Certo, ma qui stiamo parlando di Braccio di Ferro, che, come ho ripetuto fino alla nausea, è un personaggio vincente già di per sé. Non c'è una sola volta che nei cartoni venga messo in difficoltà a tal punto da rischiare di essere sconfitto (in una puntata viene addirittura rapito degli alieni, per dire, eh!). Ma con la Regina degli Abissi è diverso. Ella riesce ad ipnotizzare Braccio di Ferro per due volte, come ho precedentemente scritto. La prima volta l'incontro tra i due serve più che altro a far capire che un nemico molto pericoloso ha messo gli occhi su Braccio di Ferro. Anche se sulle prime non viene rivelato espressamente, si intuisce subito che dietro le divine spoglie della Regina degli Abissi si nasconde in realtà la Strega dei Mari che vuole impadronirsi di Braccio di Ferro. La donna si approccia con atteggiamenti degni di una Femme Fatale e quando ella domanda se Braccio di Ferro la trovi bellissima, egli risponde affermativamente. Solo questo è molto strano, chiunque sia un discreto conoscitore di Braccio di Ferro sa che il suo unico amore è Olivia e che per lei nutre la devozione più totale. Questo ci dà un'idea di quando, all'interno di questo universo narrativo, la Regina degli Abissi sia considerabile bella, se addirittura Braccio di Ferro non può negare di esserne affascinato. Ma è proprio per questa sincera affermazione che Braccio di Ferro cade vittima del sortilegio. Infatti sul suo occhio si accende una spirale rossa sul suo unico occhio buono., classico espediente visivo che viene usato per raffigurare qualcuno in stato di ipnosi. Piccola nota: da notare come il gorgo appaia sul suo occhio mentre è intento a pronunciare la frase ''"Sei una che salta all'OCCHIO!", ''(in originale. Easy on the eye; lett - Uno spettacolo per l'occhio!) a mio dire un espediente registico magistrale. Seguono alcune scene dove la Regina degli Abissi, tramite delle illusioni, porta Braccio di Ferro in un mondo sottomarino. Scene che mostrano la leva su cui lei punta per portare Braccio di Ferro dalla sua parte: il Mare. Essendo lui un marinaio è logico che la sua più grande passione sia rappresentata dal grande blu, di cui lei nelle illusioni ne è la rappresentante. Tornati nel mondo reale i due si scambiano delle battute che sono fondamentali per capire affondo la Regina degli Abissi. Mentre Braccio di Ferro sembra essersi convinto da andare con lei, ella gli ordina di dimenticare tutti gli altri e di seguirla. Una volta poggiati i piedi sul delfino e abbandonato del tutto la sua barca, lui, con sguardo assorto che punta verso di lei, ripete le stesse identiche parole e, senza che lei gli dica di farlo, cerca di baciarla. In nessun episodio o fumetto Braccio di Ferro è arrivato a tanto. Lo so che è ipnotizzato ma vedere Braccio di Ferro che bacia una donna che non sia Olivia è davvero qualcosa che ti lascia senza parola. Ma il meglio non è ancora venuto. La Regina degli Abissi rimarca il concetto, dicendo che nessun'altro conta al di fuori di loro due. Braccio di Ferro però ribatte, dichiarando che anche Olivia è importante per lui. Bene. Come potrà mai essere tutto ciò a favore della Regina degli Abissi, se che Braccio di Ferro ha espressamente manifestato il suo amore per la sua ragazza? Per il semplice fatto che dopo averla nominata, e shoccato la sirena, con le labbra lui cerchi ancora di baciare la Regina degli Abissi. L'influenza della Regina degli Abissi è tale da portare Braccio di Ferro a volerla baciare nonostante egli si ricordi della sua ragazza e dell'importanza che essa ricopre per lui, tant'è che lui stesso corregge l'incantatrice dicendoglielo. La Regina degli Abissi è più forte dei sentimenti che legano Braccio di Ferro ad Olivia, non riesce ad eliminarli dalla testa del marinaio ma allo stesso tempo essi non riescono a contrastare il suo potere ipnotico. Ovviamente il suo piano fallisce perché la stessa Olivia chiama Braccio di Ferro da sopra la nave, risvegliandolo dallo stato d'ipnosi. Può sembrare assurdo che basti udire la voce di qualcuno che si ami per liberarsi dall'incantesimo ma ci sono delle fondamenta logiche in tutto ciò. Essenzialmente l'obbiettivo era far vedere quando Braccio di Ferro sia inerme senza i valoro famigliari e gli affetti che lo sostengono ogni giorno. Hanno mostrato che senz'aiuto neanche un uomo forte come Braccio di Ferro può nulla contro un nemico come la Regina degli Abissi e che quindi l'amore della famiglia vince sempre, dopotutto il film è uno speciale di Natale, erano questi i principi che volevano promulgare. Ma passiamo al secondo incontro, che avviene poco dopo che Braccio di Ferro è sbarcato sull'isola dove suo padre è in esilio da anni. Nel mentre la Strega del Mare ha stregato Olivia facendola innamorare follemente di Bruto. Ferito nell'anima per questa rottura, Braccio di Ferro riversa sul padre ogni speranza affettiva venendo però rifiutato malamente (si verrà a scoprire che in realtà lo aveva trattato male per allontanarlo da lì e non farlo cadere nelle mani della strega, ma ovviamente Braccio di Ferro questo non lo sa). Qui entra in gioco la nostra aitante sirenetta dalla pelle verde, che dimostra ancora una volta di avere una marcia in più come antagonista. E la cosa buffa è che ella risulta tale agli occhi di tutti, tranne che a quello di Braccio di Ferro. Infatti la Regina degli Abissi farà pressione proprio sulle emozioni di tristezza e sconforto che il marinaio sta provando per impadronirsi della sua fragile mente. Le basta dire un "ti voglio!" per far cadere Braccio di Ferro ai suoi piedi, ovvero ciò che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire in quel momento grigio. Il suo potere le permette di parlare a cuor nudo a Braccio di Ferro, rivelandogli senza problemi che intende usarlo per conquistare i mari, semplicemente ammorbidendo il concetto. Il punto è che si rivela essere una persona con propositi malvagi, che essi sia anche a vantaggio di Braccio di Ferro (come vuole fargli credere per avere la sua lealtà) o no sempre piani malvagi rimangono. Braccio di Ferro non si pone questioni inerenti la malvagità dei piani che lo coinvolgono bensì e stupito che qualcuno voglia proprio lui, che è stato malamente allontanato proprio dalla sua famiglia. In questo modo la Regina degli Abissi passa da nemica a salvatrice per Braccio di Ferro. Diventa colei che lo ha accolto e gli ha aperto le braccia quando nessuno era disposto ad accettarlo. Glielo dice chiaramente che la sua vecchia famiglia lo ha tradito e ripudiato e che lei è l'unica che lo ama. In quel momento Braccio di Ferro è come una coppa vuota, in cui la Regina può versare ciò che desidera. Le scene migliori arrivano senza dubbio sul finale quando la Regina degli Abissi ordina a Braccio di Ferro di darle un bacio, aggiungendo che facendolo lui diventerebbe per sempre suo. Non ha bisogno di nasconderlo, non deve neanche mentire per far credere a Braccio di Ferro che lei sia dalla sua parte, no! Udito le conseguenze di quel gesto il marinaio non si tira indietro ma addirittura si fa avanti con la frase "Obbedisco, mia Regina!". Pronunciando questa frase Braccio di Ferro ha perso. È stato sconfitto, non c'è altro da dire. La Regina degli Abissi è riuscita a piegare Braccio di Ferro al suo volere a tal punto che quest'ultimo la considera la sua padrona. Ed è pronto a baciarla, pur sapendo, della Regina stessa, che quel bacio lo renderebbe eternamente uno schiavo. La situazione non cambia quando sopraggiunge la famiglia a salvarlo, sulla nave. Braccio di Ferro non presta loro la minima attenzione cercando di compiacere la sua signora. La scena più raggelante e che allo stesso tempo mostra la grandezza della Regina degli Abissi, è quando questa scaglia un fulmine sulla nave dove si trovano Olivia e tutti gli altri. Braccio di Ferro si volta per vedere cosa sia successo e invece di svegliarsi dall'ipnosi vedendo la sua famiglia morire, come sarebbe consono pensare, torna a guardare la Regina degli Abissi e sorridendo alza le spalle disinteressato. Non so se avete capito? Braccio di Ferro, colui che per la famiglia farebbe di tutto, che ama con tutto sé stesso Olivia e Pisellino, che era pronto a tutto per salvare suo padre, alza le spalle e sorride nel vedere i suoi cari andare incontro alla morte. La sua lealtà nei confronti della Regina degli Abissi è totale. La magnificenza di questo "cattivo" è proprio in queste scene, dove riesce a stravolgere un'icona come Braccio di Ferro. Costringere un uomo devoto alla famiglia come lui a baciarla davanti a moglie e figlio è davvero crudele. Soprattutto in un film per bambini e di Natale come questo, Qui si parla di tradimento carnale. Non grave come il consumare un rapporto sessuale extra-coniugale ma sempre di tradimento si parla. Inoltre c'è un simbolismo legato al matrimonio che la Regina degli Abissi si porta dietro nelle sue scene. Va detto che nei cartoni la Strega del Mare è innamorata di Braccio di Ferro e cerca sempre di sposarlo con l'inganno. La Regina degli Abissi è una citazione a questi sentimenti, infatti per rendere Braccio di Ferro suo schiavo serve un bacio, esattamente come due promessi sposi all'altare quando si legano eternamente l'un l'altro. Mai la Strega ci è andata così vicino al poter possedere Braccio di Ferro, tutto grazie alla Regina degli Abissi. Mi sono dilungato tantissimo, però essendo la Regina degli Abissi un personaggio perfettamente sconosciuto ho voluto spiegare per bene le mie ragioni. Fa strano che io ne parli con tanta devozione e poi pensare che in realtà non esiste in quanto è solamente la Strega del mare sotto falso aspetto. In realtà io ho sempre pensato a loro come due personaggi distinti e ad essere sincero, le scene in cui vediamo Braccio di Ferro che interagisce con la Strega credendo di avere a che fare con la Regina degli Abissi le trovo fantastiche. Per il solito motivo che mostrano la potenza della Regina degli Abissi, che per inciso, può essere vista solo da Braccio di Ferro. Vedere quest'ultimo che come un cagnolino fedele prende in braccio la Strega del mare credendo di avere davanti la più bella delle creature esistenti è grottesco ma allo stesso tempo geniale. Cose di cui mi lamento Ebbene sì, purtroppo non è tutto rose e fiori. Avendo molto a cuore la Regina degli Abissi ci sono alcune cosa che non sono mai riuscito a farmele andare giù. Come ad esempio il cliché del cattivo che perde tempo, davvero, mi fa imbestialire. Ovviamente, la Regina non può vincere e rendere Braccio di Ferro il suo schiavo, e per quanto mi faccia dispiacere ciò, lo accetto ma non sopporto come elle debba perdersi in discorsi invece di passare ai fatti. Almeno mettete un motivo convincente al perché la Regina degli Abissi non riesce a baciare Braccio di Ferro, non perché deve fare il classico spiegone dove illustra i suoi piani diabolici. Che poi non ne capisco il senso, voglio dire, hai ipnotizzato Braccio di Ferro? Obbedisce a tutto quelli che gli dici? Bene, allora ordinagli di baciarti, perché perdi tempo a spiegare il tuo piano?! Un'altra cosa che non capisco è questa. Durante il film si viene a scoprire che la Strega degli Abissi possieda la capacità di far innamorare qualcuno di qualcun'altro. Infatti usa quest'incantesimo su Olivia e farla stravedere per Bruto. Bene, ma se disponeva di questa magia perché non l'ha usata direttamente su Braccio di Ferro, visto che sembra addirittura più efficace dell'ipnosi messa in atto per il marinaio. Sarebbe stato più facile no?! Fai in modo che Braccio di Ferro s'innamori di te, te lo baci tranquillamente e via. Molto meglio che ipnotizzarlo con il rischio che qualcuno rovini tutto, come è accaduto. Una spiegazione che non ho ricevuto ma che avrei desiderato è su come funzionano i poteri della Regina degli Abissi. Cioè, io ho ipotizzato che l'ipnosi venga attivata da questo o da quello ma effettivamente non viene spiegato nulla. Capisco che così si tiene un alone di mistero, però sarebbe stato carino sapere perché a caso Braccio di Ferro diventi fedele alla sirena. E poi la questione del bacio. Okay, questi due devono baciarsi per rendere Braccio di Ferro per sempre schiavo della Strega del mare, ma perché? È un bellissimo espediente ma non viene spiegato il motivo né come funziona. Braccio di Ferro deve essere ipnotizzato? Funziona anche se non lo è? Cioè se la Strega lo bacia forzatamente quest'ultimo diventa comunque suo? Allora perché non lo immobilizza per poi baciarlo, e basta?! Boh! Una cosa che, più che altro, non capisco è la questione che solo Braccio di Ferro può vedere la Regina degli Abissi. Ho capito che lui è la preda designata ma perché apparire solo a lui con l'aspetto di sirena, mah. Io avrei voluto vedere le reazioni di Bruto e Pappy nel vedere la Regina degli Abissi Piccola nota feticista: avrei voluto un primo piano dei suoi piedi nudi, ma ahimé non c'è stato! Galleria 0.PNG|Braccio di Ferro ode un canto melodioso 1.PNG|Indispettito ne cerca l'origine 2.PNG|Per segurne la fonte calpesta la sua fidanzata. Doveva proprio essere bello U.PNG|Si ritrova a testa in giù sul pennone 6.PNG|Qualcuno fa capolino fra le onde 7.PNG|Ecco la bellezza della Regina degli Abissi affiorare dai flutti 18.PNG|Guarda immediatamente il marinaio con uno sguardo interessato. 24.PNG|"Eccomi! Sono la Regina degli Abissi!" 54.PNG|Si presenta con cordialità 78.PNG 82.PNG|"Benvenuto nel Mare del Mistero, Braccio di Ferro!" 94.PNG|Con molta gentilezza accoglie Braccio di Ferro nei suoi domini 128.PNG|Sguardo ammiccante 3.PNG|"Capperi!", esclama sorpreso Braccio di Ferro. 4.PNG|"Sei una di quelle mitologiche sirene?" 129.PNG|"Se è veramente una sirena perché la cosa non mi preoccupa?" 171.PNG 184.PNG 199.PNG|La donna esce dall'acqua in tutto il suo splendore 5.PNG|Comincia subito a tentare il marinaio 1dsa.PNG|"Dimentica tutti i tuoi affanni, le mansioni e i doveri!" 2dds.PNG|"Abbandona la tua nave e vieni con me!" 3vv.PNG|"Immergiti nella libertà e nell'avventura del Mare del Mistero!" 4dew.PNG|Come se non fosse già stata abbastanza persuasive decide di donare al marinaio una dolce carezza 5huu.PNG|"E' una bella fortuna che tu non sia reale o potrei essere tentato di farmi tentare!" 6ffr.PNG|La mano della donna lambisce delicatamente il volto di Braccio di Ferro, il quale sembra apprezzare 7ddsd.PNG|Con un gioco di parole il nostro eroe ci fa capire che la presenza dalle sirena è ben gradita 8.PNG|Decisa a prendere la palla al balzo la Regina sfodera la domanda fatidica 9.PNG|"Non mi trovi affascinante, Braccio di Ferro?" 10.PNG|Chiede lei concludendo con uno sguardo ammaliante 11.PNG|"Sì! Cioè no!", risponde Braccio di Ferro sulle prime, come a volersi correggere 12.PNG|"Insomma no!", prosegue 13ds.PNG|"Che equivale a dire sì!" 14.PNG|"Che equivale a dire certo!" 15.PNG|Sull'occhio si accende qualcosa 16.PNG|"Sei una che salta all'occhio!", mentre afferma ciò con viva convinzione, sull'occhio la spirale diventa di un rosso vivido 17.PNG|"Sono sicuro che questa fosse una di quelle doppie negazioni che affermano!" 18jo.PNG|In pratica conferma la sua attrazione nei confronti della sirena 19.PNG|La Regina guarda Braccio di Ferro in modo compiaciuto 20.PNG|Il suo è lo sguardo della tigre pronta a balzare sulla preda inerme 21.PNG|Il suo sorriso beffardo si inarca sempre di più 22.PNG|Quando i suoi occhi si riaprono sono illuminati di una luce verde maligna 23erx.PNG|Porta in alto le braccia mentre comincia ad intonare una canzone, come le vere sirene 24io+.PNG|I movimenti che accompagnano il canto ricordano molto quelli della danza del ventre 24po.PNG|Con quelle movenze sinuose sembra un serpente intento ad attiorare a sé la vittima 25.PNG|Braccio di Ferro osserva la Regina come una falena osserverebbe una luce 26.PNG|E' proprio vero che la danza è contaggiosa 27.PNG|Dal nostro punto di vista vediamo la sirena ancheggiare, il che non è male! 28.PNG|La donna tende in avanti le mani come per fare un qualche incantesimo a Braccio di Ferro 29.PNG|L'inquadratura sembra bagnarsi all'improvviso 30.PNG|Lo scenario cambia di colpo 31.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si ritrova in fondo al mare, ma senza Sebastian a intonare l'omonima canzone 32.PNG|Mentre i versi della canzone della Regina echeggiano, Braccio di Ferro arriva vicino ad un relitto 33.PNG|Il quale ha un busto della Regina degli Abissi sulla prua. 34.PNG|Braccio di Ferro è confuso, ancora di più quando da una conchiglia estrae una collana di perle intera 35.PNG|Ma qualcuno di nostra conoscenza è in arrivo 36.PNG|Se vuoi far colpo su una bella donna regalale dei gioielli 37.PNG|Finalmente vediamo la sirena con le sua coda 38.PNG|Ma non è tenerissima con questo sguardo da gattona? :3 39.PNG|Nel suo girovagare sottomarino incappa in uno scrigno 40.PNG|Dove vi trova un anello con un bel diamante 41.PNG|"E' meglio non farlo vedere ad Olivia!" 42.PNG|Ma come dicevo prima belle donne e gioielli vanno sempre a braccetto 43.PNG|Ops, distrattamente mette l'anello al dito della Regina degli Abissi come un fresco sposo fa alla donna amata 44.PNG|Bellissima simbolismo legato al matrimonio: mentre pensa alla fidanzata Braccio di Ferro infila l'anello al dito della Regina degli Abissi. 45.PNG|Già di per sé il matrimonio è sinonimo di unione eterna, in più ricordiamoci che un diamante "è per sempre". Sceneggiatori geni 46.PNG|La sirena guarda l'anello che Braccio di Ferro le ha messo al dito quasi allietata dal gesto 47.PNG|La canzone riprende 48.PNG|La donna fa strada a Braccio di Ferro nel mondo sottomarino 49.PNG|Il marinaio la segue fino a delle rovine 50.PNG|Con l'aspetto di un busto di marmo la sirena osserva Braccio di Ferro 51.PNG|Quasi a significare che non ha importanza dove Braccio di Ferro andrà, non le potrà mai sfuggire 52.PNG|Davanti al portone delle rovine Braccio di Ferro non resiste alla voglia di aprirlo 53.PNG|Ma la struttura svanisce 54d.PNG|Invece delle spesse maniglie, Braccio di Ferro si ritrova a stringere le delicate mani della sirena 55.PNG|"Rinnega il tuo passato, rinuncia alla tua vita!" 56.PNG|I due si separano 57.PNG|Assumento una posa melodrammatica continua la canzone 58.PNG|"Abbandona il tuo mondo!" 59.PNG|Notate Braccio di Ferro che è pronto a scattare verso di lei 60.PNG|Cerca di prendela ma lei lo evita! Ma come non dovrebbe essere la Regina la prima a volerlo? 61.PNG|E se il suo intento fosse quello di farsi inseguire?! 62.PNG|E infatti così è! 63.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si ritrova in un inseguimento circolare infinito con le Regina 64.PNG|Mhm, un moto rotatorio perpetuo, ma cosa mi ricorda? 65.PNG|Nel girare si avvicinano sempre di più 66.PNG|Ecco cosa mi ricordava! La spirale sull'occhio di Braccio di Ferro! 67.PNG|Con questo stratagemma registico ci fanno capire che ora Braccio di Ferro è assoggettato al volere della Regina degli Abissi 68.PNG|La spirale è il classico simbolo dell'ipnosi, ma sull'occhio di Braccio di Ferro risalta particolarmente 69.PNG|Reduce dall'ipnosi Braccio di Ferro è soprafatto dal potere della donna 70.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si tiene a manina con la Regina degli Abissi 71.PNG|La quale lo accampagna giù della sua nave 72.PNG|"Vieni con me!" 73.PNG|"Dimentica tutti gli altri!" 74.PNG|Braccio di Ferro eseguirà l'ordine della Regina degli Abissi o l'amore per la sua famiglia lo salverà? 75.PNG|Per il momento sembra incline ad andarsene con la sirena, fregandosene della famiglia 76.PNG|Adoro che si tengano per mano, come se la Regina degli Abissi cercasse un rapporto romantico con Braccio di Ferro 77.PNG|Ammetto che Braccio di Ferro con la spirale nell'occhio sembra un depravato 78o.PNG|"Dimentico tutti gli altri!", ripete lui. 79.PNG|Il controllo mentale non tarda a mostrare i suoi effetti, ora Braccio di Ferro è una marionetta 80.PNG 81.PNG|Il nostro marinaio non perde tempo 82io.PNG|Non ha occhio che per la Regina degli Abissi ormai 83.PNG|Comunque non si capisce perché Braccio di Ferro abbia agito di testa sua, non gliela mica ordinato lei di baciarlo 84.PNG|Perché sapeva già che doveva baciarla? Cos'è un ordine pre-impostato dell'ipnosi?! Boh 85.PNG|"Nessun altro conta, solo tu ed io!" 86.PNG|Lei che chiude gli occhi per baciarlo come le ragazzine romantiche, lei che gli fa i grattini sotto il mento. Amo quest'approccio languido e idilliaco della Regina degli Abissi 87.PNG|Braccio di Ferro che fai? Perché hai ritirato le labbra? 89.PNG|"E anche la mia Olivia!", risponde Braccio di Ferro. 90.PNG|Ma non doveva dimenticare tutti? Ma aspetta, se si ricorda di Olivia e la ritiene importante... 91.PNG|... perché stava andando con un altra donna e stava acconsentando a baciarla!